Spirited Away II: A new adventure
by EvangelineRoseWang
Summary: 8 years after leaving the spirit world, Chihiro thinks she will never make it back. But with a certain dragon's help, will she? Bad summary, please read!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Without the Spirit World

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Spirited Away, except for Evie.

In the human world…

It has been 8 years since Chihiro's little trip to the spirit world and she remembers it like it was only yesterday. However her parents had no recollection of what happened. The only change in them was they could no longer bring themselves to eat anything with pig in it.

Before she left, she thought she would be happy to be going back home, but the truth is, she missed everyone, especially Haku. She even missed the grumpy old witch Yubaba. At times it felt like it was all a really good dream, but the hair-tie made by Zeniba and her other friends was proof that it was all real.

Every day that she had a chance, she would tell her parents that she was heading to the library to study. But she would really walk down to the Kohaku River and dip her feet in the col refreshing water. But these visits were soon cut short because school started. It was always the same as last year and the one before that and the one before that. Everyone would tease her on how she would always space out all the time. Everyone except her neighbor and best friend Evie, Evie was different. But a good different and for some reason she seemed sort of familiar, like someone she's seen before but didn't talk to.

Evie had raven black hair that was always left down to frame her slim pale face. Her hair was down to her waist and she had piecing black eyes that shone in the moonlight. They say that eyes are the windows to your soul. In Evie's eyes was just pitch black. It almost likes the vast areas of space, but if you stared in them long enough, you would see a faint sparkle that when you looked again, it would be gone. Evie was absolutely gorgeous. It was too bad everyone saw her as an outcast because she could barely speak Japanese. But Chihiro didn't mind, she liked Evie for the way she was.

Before school, she would tie her hair up in the purple sparkly hair tie that never broke or frayed. It must be the magic that Zeniba put into the hair tie. The teasing had died down after a few years and people started to think of her as the normal girl who just loved to study. She had soft brown eyes and long dark brown hair usually kept up by the hair tie her friends made her. She had grown beautiful and many male classmates had their eye on her but she paid no attention to them, for she knew there was only one person in her heart and he had promised to see her again.

At the bathhouse…

As he reluctantly let go of her hand, he later regretted not telling her how he felt after she told him. Well, she didn't actually, but since she broke the spell that only love can break, it implied that she therefore loved him. Haku wondered if her feelings changes. After all, 8 years is a long time for a human. "Don't worry Chihiro, my love; I will be coming for you soon."

Back to Chihiro…

It's the first day of senior year of high school and unlike all the others, she is not excited. She just wants to get the year over with.

(A/N: Sorry the chapter is a little short. I just needed to introduce the characters. I promise there will be more of Haku later on! Anyways, what do you think of Evie? Please R&R! It really helps. I will update as soon as I can. .)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own spirited away, but I do own Evie/Evangeline.

In the spirit world…

"HAKU! WHERE ARE YOU?!" a shrill voice shouted.

"Hold on Lin, I'll be right there." Haku replied. Haku rushed to see what Lin was screaming about.

"Haku you are never going to believe this, I found Chihiro!" Lin exclaimed. "I went to see Zeniba and she just told me that she sent someone to keep track of Chihiro. Her name is Evangeline or something."

"Wait, is she a kitsune?" Haku asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Lin replied, still excited, "She is a kitsune and apparently is a good friend of Zeniba. You might know her; she used to live near your river."

"Yeah I know her, I wonder if she still remembers me." Haku muttered to himself.

Chihiro's first day of senior year…

"Come on Chihiro, don't start this again. You do this every year. You have to go to school!" Evie shouted from downstairs.

Evie was such a close family friend that she was given a key to Chihiro's house. She was always there as sort of a second home. Chihiro moaned into her pillow as a response. Evie trudged up the stairs and pulled the covers off Chihiro and threw a decent outfit in Chihiro's face.

"Put this on, we're going to be late for school." Evie said bluntly.

"I'm not going, let me just stay here in my warm bed." Chihiro mumbled.

"No. you must get an education so that you can finally do something or go somewhere.(hint,hint)" Evie said.

"Fine but I know it is just going to be the same, just as it is every year." Chihiro grumbled.

At school…

"Hello class, I am your teacher and I would like to start by introducing a new student. His name is Kohaku. I would greatly appreciate it if you all would put extra effort into making him feel welcome."

Hearing the name "Kohaku" made Chihiro's head to jerk up and Evie's to do the exact opposite. While hiding her face in her textbook, she raised her hand and asked to go to the nurse in a lower voice than what she normally talks in. After Evie left the classroom, Chihiro inspected the new kid.

"Could this guy be Haku? Same emerald eyes and forest hair, cut with bangs and left a little longer than what most boys have their hair. No Chihiro, don't get your hopes up, Haku lives in the Spirit world and probably forgot about you already." Chihiro thought. Before she knew it the new kid was sitting next to her with most of the girls in the class staring at him with a few trying to look nice and catch his eye. Kohaku seemingly oblivious to this smiled at Chihiro and whispered, "It took a while but I have kept my promise."

(A/N: Small cliffhanger, I will try to update as soon as I can but the next chapter will probably be up by next Sunday or something. Please just bear with me and review because I actually read them and love them.)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Evie.

Haku's POV…

I just hope this is the right school and classroom. I have been flying around for hours trying to find Evangeline and Chihiro's school. But actually I am pretty surprised that I can still turn into a dragon and that my powers haven't gone yet. While the teacher was introducing me, I took the chance to look around the classroom for Chihiro. There were only 2 students that weren't staring at me intently. One was stuck in a book and the other was looking out the window. The one who was reading had black hair and I couldn't see her face. The one looking out the window was definitely Chihiro. Same brown hair and soft eyes which seemed to be staring out the window as if nothing in the world could disturb her. When the teacher told me I could sit where ever I wanted, I sat right behind Chihiro. It took all my will power to stay calm. After all, I haven't seen her in 8 years. And even though she looked different, I still knew it was Chihiro. When she finally looked at my I whispered to her, "I kept my promise." She stiffened but didn't say or do anything. She probably forgot about me by now. Actually, if she forgot about me that would be better than if she remembered me and was really mad at me. Well she hopefully forgot all about the spirit world. Wait! What's that in her hair; isn't that the hair tie that Zeniba gave her?! She must not have forgotten!

Chihiro's POV…

When I turned to look at the new kid, he told me he kept his promise. It must be Haku. It has to be! Wait if he kept his promise, and he is Haku, he is 8 years late! Act calm Chihiro, he is a dragon, they can smell fear. After class, he walked up to me and said, "Don't you remember me Chihiro?" Of course I remember him but keeping a promise after 8 years, the promise is already broken, right? "I am sorry, Kohaku, but I don't think we've met before. I am sure you've got the wrong girl." Before I walked away, I saw hurt in his sparkling emerald eyes. Wait no; I don't like Haku like that anymore. I saw hurt in his eyes, just eyes. Evie walked up to me after class and walked home with me after class. Well, at least I know I have one loyal friend that won't deceive me.

Evie POV…

When Kohaku walked into the classroom, I immediately recognized him from the spirit world. He used to be Yubaba's assistant. I wonder what happened to the old witch. Anyways, I came from the spirit world too. I am a kitsune, I used to have powers, but I left them with Zeniba when she sent me to the human world. And I do feel bad about not telling Chihiro about this but I can't unless she figures it out by herself. I took an oath. But if I can somehow get her into the spirit world, I can tell her. Back to the point, when Kohaku walked into the classroom, I hid my face in a book, not wanting to be recognized. I felt him looking at me but I didn't look up. He then sat behind Chihiro and whispered something to her. When I saw Chihiro tense up, I was about to kill Kohaku; he would pay if he hurt Chihiro. If he saw me, I wouldn't be able to stay here anymore and I would have to go back to the Spirit World and work as Zeniba's apprentice. Don't get me wrong, Zeniba is super kind and she takes really good care of me, just like a mother I never had. But I love it here in the human world. Chihiro is a great friend and she understands me for me.

Haku's POV…

When she told me that she doesn't know me, my heart just broke on the spot. I must find Evangeline and find out what happened to Chihiro in the past 8 years. Wait I thought Lin said that Evangeline is always close to Chihiro. I never saw her in the classroom with Chihiro; maybe she used an invisible spell. How could she use magic, all magic is drained in the human world. Even my magic is fading; I am the one of the most powerful spirits in the Spirit World. How could I not notice Evangeline? She is a freaking kitsune with 9 tails. But I have not seen her human form yet so maybe she is here in the human world but in disguise. The only problem is that I have absolutely no idea what she looks like.

Chihiro's POV…

Evie and I were walking home from school and as usual, I was teaching her Japanese. When she told me she was done with lessons, she suddenly stopped in the middle of the road and said to me, "Take this charm bracelet, umm… keep it on always."

"Sort of like a friendship bracelet right?" I said.

"Just keep it on always." She said. With that she left running without another word. I put the charm bracelet, it was actually really pretty. It had a dragon, little girl, a white fox with nine tails, a golden stamp thing, a mouse, a black soot ball, black spider man and a mask that looks like no-face's. Wait this was an exact replica of the spirits I met in the spirit world. I wonder how she made this…

(A/N: I tried to make this chapter a little longer, as requested. I've kept my promise and for the record today is Friday. Two days earlier than when I said I would update. Anyways, I hope you liked it and remember to review!)


End file.
